


Light Me Up

by Strife_Clubkind



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, Multi, Swearing, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Weed mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1767949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strife_Clubkind/pseuds/Strife_Clubkind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-University (?) Au. Gamzee is living on his own, with no degree of any sort and pampered by a dad who replaces love with money. While Karkat is a newly graduate and is soon to be homeless, with no money to his name and student debts so high he feels he will never escape. The two meet in conventionally when Karkat runs his mouth off at a local bar. Gamzee is enticed by him and invites him to live with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfic, feel free to give constructive criticism and point out any spelling errors :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright I really need to know if I should continue writing this story. I haven't had much drive to do it since I don't know if it's any good. If any of you could just let me know in the comments if it's worth continuing that would be awesome.

It was funny, the way he talked to him. He would cuss and pull every insult possible out of thin air and simply throw them at him. But he loved it, because that was when he could see the fire within him, the way his cheeks and ears would turn bright red, and his eyes mirroring his growing rage. This was Karkat Vantas. And he was his new roommate. 

♑  


Not too long ago Gamzee’s apartment was empty, void of any life and absent of any noise. It was eerie and dead, and the only reason he ever came home to it was if there was a girl or two hanging off of his arms. In the blur of grey that was Gamzee’s apartment sat minimal furniture fresh from Ikea, no wrinkles, no stains, and no wear whatsoever. The only place he ever felt at ease was locked away in his room. Surrounded by a massive collection of sad clown sculptures, paintings, and old bicycle horns he cherished so much. Sure, sometimes it threw off the ladies, but to each their own. Gamzee also enjoyed collecting shaggy and suspicious looking blankets (usually from a thrift store, or flee market) and adorned his bedroom with them. But his favorite part of it all was the fact that nobody complained if he hot boxed the place due to the fact that he live on the top floor. You could call him a “rich boy”, but he felt he was  just lucky to have a father (or asshole as he likes to call him) that paid him a hefty amount of money every month, as if he thought that money was the same as love (which he most likely actually believed to be true). 

Gamzee hardly even felt it when the joint burned the tips of his finger. “Motherfucker...” His voice sounded almost milky as he let out a thick cloud of smoke. He squished the blunt into the bottom of his ash tray which looked like clown with its mouth wide open. He lay there for a moment, his mind blank and his head seemingly floating. He knew for sure that the amount of pot he smoked within a day was some sort of record and was certain that he had spent more time high than sober. Gamzee never did much during the day apart from blazing and drinking Faygo. There was a time when he went to university to study business so that he could take over his dad’s job as the CEO of an oil company, but as a “fuck you” to his old man, he dropped out at age 19. Now at the age of 22, Gamzee had no idea and no care really for how his life would turn out. As far as he was concerned his current state was pretty satisfying, seeing how his best friend was his bong. Gamzee had a knack for staring off into space, seemingly searching for a hidden world beyond the thick cloud of narcotics swimming around his head. The only passion he had was the ultimate belief in miracles, not that anybody knew what exactly those miracles were.

♑  
 

All he wanted was to have a drink after finishing his finals with his best friend when Karkat met “him”. To Karkat, he was literally the worst fucking person ever; with the way all the girls flocked to him like moths around a lamp and clung to him as if they needed his permission to breathe. It pissed Karkat off, a lot which on one hand is very easy to do, but not this quick and to this level. It was because even Terezi was drawn to him, every time he looked at her, her eyes were drifting longingly over to him as if entranced. “Terezi, would you quit ogling the fucking douche hog over there?!” He practically spat out. “I-I-I’m not ogling! I was just looking over!” She replied sheepishly, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear. “Yeah whatever, see if I care. He’s obviously a complete tool, I mean look at him! I didn’t know you were attracted to pricks!” Karkat said way too loudly. “He’s going to hear you! Why are you being this way?” She batted his arm hoping to shush him, but it was too late. Without warning, a shadow loomed over the two and a low voice spoke calmly “I’m sorry, I can’t help but overhear you and I was hoping you two weren’t talking about me”. Immediately Terezi spun around and started stumbling apologies, something about her friend having a short fuse when Karkat cut in “What if I was talking about you” his back still turned. Karkat expected a threat or to get yelled at, but instead heard laughing. He turned to see him standing there almost doubling over, dark curls framing his sharp features, long arms clutching his sides, he was tall and skinny, and looked like he could have been a writer with his dark eyes and pronounced check bones, most of all, up close, Karkat found him alluring. When he straightened, he offered Karkat a hand and said “Nice to meet you too, what can I call you apart from firecracker?” he looked amused and like he was testing him. “The name is Karkat Vantas, what about you, or can I just call you dick lord?” Karkat put emphasis on the word name, and it earned him another smack from Terezi. “Well I’d prefer you call me Gamzee Makara, but you can call me whatever you motherfucking like.” And with that he shook Karkat’s hand, laughed some more, introduced himself to Terezi, and proceeded to sit next to him and order drinks for himself, Karkat and Terezi. And that’s how the two ended up becoming best friends. Or something like that.

♋

“ARRGGHHH!!!! GAMZEE YOU FUCK!” Karkat practically kicked in Gamzee’s bedroom door. Gamzee slowly sat up from his bed, his hair a tangled mess and his eyes sleepily half open and replied simply “Sup Karbro?” 

“Don’t you fucking KARBRO me you insufficient sack of shit! How many times have I told you to clean your fucking dishes out of the sink? I mean how FUCKING DIFFICULT can cleaning dishes be?!” Gamzee only stared back at him, obviously too tired to deal with the very pissed off Karkat. “Know what? I fucking hate your fuckass.” And just as quickly as he had come in, Karkat stormed off and slammed the door shut, and Gamzee, all too used to the scene that just played out, flopped back onto his pillow and passed out. When he woke up again he decided that he would do Karkat a favor by actually doing the dishes, but got distracted almost instantly when he noticed that the bowl he had packed in his bong last night was still untouched, naturally he couldn’t just leave it there. Go forward about half an hour and Gamzee was a giggling mess. He was going through his phone and looking at pictures of dogs in hats when he heard knocking at the door. “Gamzee I swear to god, of you are smoking that shit again I’ll be super ticked off.” Karkat’s voice was firm yet calm. All Gamzee was thinking about was how much shit he was going to be in. “Kar please I just need some peace can we not do this right now?” Gamzee stood and opened his window, then walked over to the door and opened it. The way he leaned on the door frame, the way his hair managed to look perfect although he had done nothing to it, Karkat never ceased to be entranced by it. “Gamzee you fucking reek, we’ve talked about this remember? Or are you too stoned to fucking remember anything?” Gamzee laughed as he always did “Karkat my brotha, you’ve never smoked in your whole life, you don’t know shit, so please don’t act like it.” Gamzee looked down at Karkat, who was a lot shorter than him, with his neat hair, polo shirt with a pullover that complimented each other perfectly, and his almost red eyes piercing Gamzee’s own and started to back up. 

“Hey! This conversation isn’t over! I told you not to smoke in the house!” 

“Too bad that for one; it was my place to begin with, second, I am older than you, and third, you are not my mother, so motherfucking deal with it.”

“Well when you let me move in I became part owner of the place so you should respect my wishes!”

“Respect your wishes?” Gamzee turned and strode over to Karkat and got right in his face. Karkat didn’t back down, even with Gamzee this close to him, their noses virtually touching. “Look, Karkat, buddy, I own this motherfucking place, and you’re in it, so that means I also own your ass, not happy with the way I run things in the sanctuary I have created? Move the fuck out because I’m not changing a motherfucking thing.” His voice was threatening and his eyes pierced right back into Karkat’s, who started to turn red out of anger. “You can’t just own people you clown loving fuck! If that’s what makes you happy I’ll fucking go! Don’t even act like I do nothing for you! I clean up after you so I might as well be your maid! At least maids get paid!” Karkat’s words were venomous and he shook out of anger. This seemed to have snapped a wire in Gamzee’s mind because he grabbed Karkat’s arm and pulled him into his room and kicked the door shut “Gamzee?” Karkat said almost in a whisper as if he was talking to a dangerous animal. Gamzee slowly walked over to him and then circled behind him and slid his arms around Karkat’s waist. “Ga-Gamzee what the fuck do you think you’re doing?!” He struggled and attempted to hit Gamzee, who let go but pushed him into his bed and he landed on his stomach “Dude?!” Karkat tried to retain his composure but was cut off when Gamzee grabbed his wrists together and pulled them over his head, and Karkat sunk into the bed due to Gamzee being on top of him. “Seriously what the fuck are you doing? Let go of me!” But he did not get the reply he wanted instead he felt Gamzee’s hot breath against his ear and shuddered. “You don’t think I know?”

“What? Know what?” Karkat continued to struggle, but Gamzee’s grip was too strong.

“You don’t think I can hear? You think I don’t know exactly what you do when I bring girls home?” Karkat still now, lay dead silent.

“That’s right, I hear you moan my name as you fuck yourself while I fuck them. You wish that it was you right? You wish I would fuck you senseless like I do to them.” Gamzee’s voice was a low and dark growl and Karkat flushed. 

“I don’t...” Karkat replied weakly, and Gamzee laughed cruelly but let go of him, but Karkat couldn’t move, he was humiliated, ashamed; he was plain disgusted with himself because it was true. “I hate you..”

“If you hate me then simply get up and walk out of here, but my door won’t be open if you return.” Karkat slowly rolled onto his back, but refused to look at Gamzee, he could never tell what the crazy fuck was thinking, was he grossed out by him? Did he think he was a freak? If anything he didn’t want to find out, and yet, Karkat couldn’t for the life of him get his legs to function.

“Do you hate me..?” Karkat whispered, breaking the silence that hung around the two for what seemed like forever.

“Of course I don’t hate you, yeah sometimes you annoy the fuck out of me, but I’m pretty sure I do the same to you.” Startled by his comment, Karkat quickly turned his head and looked him in the eyes. “Honestly have you not figured it out yet? Why would a selfish prick like me let some random dude crash in his apartment?” Karkat thought about it. The two hadn’t known each other for more than a few hours before the topic of Karkat’s living circumstances had come up. Since Karkat had just finished school he was kicked out of his dorm, but school left him too broke to afford his own place as of that night forward and Gamzee simply offered him a room. Sure it was kind of suspicious, and it crossed Karkat’s mind a few times that this guy was either a genuine guy or he was a serial killer, but being as broke as he was and not wanting to put a strain on Terezi’s life by crashing on her couch, he took the offer.

“If you were thinking that I did it out of the good of my heart you would be wrong.” Karkat didn’t even realize that his mouth was slightly open in awe and anticipation.

“Karbro, I have a motherfucking thing for you.” Karkat’s jaw nearly fell off. And then curiosity set in. Karkat’s mind wondered to all those nights of having to put up with Gamzee’s habit of having intercourse any chance he got, he was curious what it would be like, if his fantasies were anything accurate.

“What’s with that face?” Gamzee said amused, snapping Karkat back down to earth and making him shake of those thoughts.

“Nothing...”

“That’s all? I just confessed my feelings towards you and all you say is nothing? You don’t like me?”

“No!”

“No..?” Gamzee sounded hurt.

“No! I didn’t mean... I just... I’ve never...” Karkat sat upright quickly

“What, what is it Karbro?” He moved towards Karkat.

“Nobody has ever told me they like me back...” He looked away again, only to be startled by Gamzee’s hand gently touching his chin, guiding his face back to looking directly at him. Before he could protest, Gamzee’s lips were on his. Karkat felt as if he was going to melt, but before he could, Gamzee pulled away. “Sorry, I don’t know why I did that, was it okay..?” By now Karkat was a red hot mess. His words came out as stuttering and he was sure that he must have looked like a tomato. "Hahah, my friend, if I knew what a babe you were when you get flustered I would have done that ages ago." Gamzee chuckled, and Karkat just stared at him. He had never seen Gamzee laugh like that, so genuine and joyful, it made him look much younger than usual. "Gamzee... I.. I really...." Karkat was trying really hard to get his words out, but they were caught in his throat. "What is it?" Gamzee asked, and when he saw Karkat continue to struggle with his words he sat down next to him. Karkat could feel the heat radiating off of Gamzee, but got even more lost for words. "Hey firecracker, don't hate me for asking, but if you want to say something then just do it. I won't think any different of you no matter what it is." Gamzee placed his hand on Karkat's head and ruffled his hair, and guided him to lean on his shoulder. Karkat relaxed from Gamzee's suprisingly tender touch. "I'll tell you some day, just let me think about some stuff first kay?" He finally managed to get out but was still too embarrassed to say anything else at this point in time, Karkat decided he felt content just being the way they were, and he felt that Gamzee must have understood because he didn't ask any further questions, and just held him for what seemed like a heavenly eternity.


	2. Roller Coaster Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its short, I just wanted to continue the story, please enjoy :)

Karkat snuck out of Gamzee's room, one part due to embarrassment and another due to the fact that he was really hungry. As he slipped through the doorway he caught a look at Gamzee's face. So content and tranquil, another expression Karkat would remember and keep in his heart. But sneaking out of his room presented another problem, Karkat had no idea how he should behave himself around Gamzee, he was worried it would be awkward as hell. Karkat couldn't help but feel helpless in his presence, and now that he knew that his feelings weren't one sided it only made it worse. He decided it was time to ask for a second opinion from the only person he knew could help him, and that was Terezi. He quickly jumbled his phone and dialed.  
Brrrt. Brrrrrt. Brrrt. He waited for an answer.

"Hello..?"  
"Terezi? Its me, Karkat."  
"Karkat? What's wrong?"  
"Nothing! Nothing, I just.. I need your opinion on something."  
"Sure, shoot"  
"So lets say I have this friend, and this friend just sort of had his feelings of affection returned, but has no idea what to do."  
"No idea what to do? How so?"  
"How to act around that person.."  
"Oh Karkat. Tell your 'friend' that he should just keep on keeping on, making sure to not ignore the confessor. You hear me? DONT YOU DARE IGNORE HIM KARKAT VANTAS."  
"But-"  
"Go enjoy your day Karkat, good luck to your friend."  
"Ah shit." Karkat realized that she was right, he shouldn't be so shaken by this, he should be happy! But he was also terrified of facing Gamzee. He knew that the rest of the day was going to be super weird, if not awkward. An audible grumble from his stomach let Karkat know it was about time to stop hiding out in his room and to get some food inside him pronto.

Karkat couldn't help the knawing thought in his head that he would have to face Gamzee sooner or later. Karkat felt ridiculous for not even a few hours earlier the two had been fine, and now he couldn't even enjoy his cereal without thoughts of Gamzee filling his mind. He thought he had it bad before, but knowing that Gamzee genuinely liked him was too much for him to handle. He nearly spat out his cereal when Gamzee emerged from his den of a room shirtless.  
"Mornin' babe" Gamzee said lazily.  
"Don't babe me, put a shirt on for fuck's sake!" Although he totally did not mind Gamzee's shirtlessness. Then he realized the only reason it was weird is because he was making it weird. Gamzee walked over to the fridge and started to drink straight from the carton of milk. "Oh come on! How many times do I have to say CUP! Use a cup!!!" Karkat said grumpily. Gamzee put the carton back in a dramatic manor, earning him a smile from Karkat, and made his way over to the cupboards. As he rummaged about he made grumbling noises, and Karkat could easily tell he wasn't impressed with the selection of food they had on hand. "Gamzee could you stop throwing everything all over the place?" He paused, but resumed mucking about shortly after and said "Why is there nothing but fruit loops in here? I hate fruit loops!"  
"Don't complain if you don't do the shopping!"  
"Fine. Lets go then."  
"Go where?"  
"Shopping."  
Karkat was slightly startled. "But you hate shopping.."  
"If I go with you it should be fine.." Karkat could have sworn he saw him blush. "Alright but you're buying, I'm still broke as hell."  
"Hahaha if it gets me proper food, I'll do whatever it takes." Gamzee laughed and walked over to the bathroom.  
"Im taking a shower. Care to join me?" Gamzee winked at Karkat whom turned bright red and threw a fruit loop at him and sent him running into the bathroom to escape the fruity loop of death.

Gamzee always sang in the shower. Usually something by Genesis or Pink Floyd. He would start out softly and slowly as more and more favorites played he would get more into it. Karkat could hear him in his room and would hum along sometimes. Gamzee was pretty good at singing, his voice sounded raw and deep, lots of emotions behind it. His voice almost matched the lead singer of the Arctic Monkeys perfectly if not for a lack of a vocal coach. And Karkat loved every second of it. He wondered if Gamzee played any instruments and suddenly realized that he hardly knew anything about him. He wanted to know about his life, what kind of concerts he went to, career choices, favorite colour, random things. Karkat felt like he only knew the Gamzee everybody else knew. He wanted to be the one who Gamzee could always depend on and talk to, somebody he could love wholly and confide in. But he knew all too well that relationships are a two way street and he figured that if he wanted to know more about Gamzee, then Gamzee must be curious about him as well.

♑

It felt strange walking around a grocery store with somebody else. Gamzee felt so used to walking alone, grabbing some munchies and maybe some cans of coke and then getting out without so much as looking at produce. Much less having fun. Karkat hummed to himself happily as he looked through aisles and aisles of foods. Gamzee couldnt help but smile as he watched him enjoy himself. "So what are you looking for?" Gamzee asked, because Karkat had made a list which he refused to show. "Hmm just the basics I guess? Some veggies, fruit, milk, yogurt, and some other stuff.."  
Gamzee raised his brow, because either Karkat knew how to cook, or he was expecting Gamzee to magic up a storm in the kitchen because he could not cook for the life of him. But in the middle of day dreaming, Gamzee bumped into someone.  
"O-oh! I-I am so so sorry!" Stuttered the small person.  
Gamzee went pale, froze and quietly replied with "It's you..!"


	3. Old Friends New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat meets an old friend of Gamzee's and isn't sure how to feel about it.

♋

"Tavros?!"   
"Gamzee!!" Karkat watched silently as Gamzee quickly swept down to embrace a young man in a wheel chair.   
"How have you been! Its been way too long my friend!" Gamzee was practically beaming as he stood back upright.   
"I think two years now? I see you're still not taking proper care of yourself?" Tavros scolded Gamzee like a mother would to a small child, yet Gamzee just smiled sheepishly. Karkat felt a pang of envy, Tavros and Gamzee obviously had some history together and their energies seemed to radiate together. Karkat couldn't help but look away and his hands couldn't stop wringing the bottom edge of his shirt. Gamzee and Tavros quickly brought each other up to speed on their lives. They seemed to be in their own world, completely engaged in the other. More and more Karkat started to feel he was imposing, until Tavros said "So, are you going to introduce me to the very cute guy you are currently with or do I need to take matters into my own hands?" Karkat quickly turned to face them again and blushed immediately because Gamzee looked at him happily and Tavros seemed to study him.  
"No, of course! Karbro come introduce yourself!" Gamzee motioned him over like an idiot (at least according to Karkat) whom complied anyway.   
"Hey I'm Karkat its nice to meet you.." Karkat said sheepishly and Tavros chuckled.  
"Likewise, the name's Tavros." Tavros extended his hand out to Karkat whom shook it and felt how rough his hand was against to his own but also noticing the cold touch of a silver ring on his ring finger. Tavros had very tanned skin and a small yet sturdy build. His eyes were a striking golden brown and his hair was short and black, styled perfectly and very business like. And worst of all he was painfully handsome. "So what brings the mole out of his cave and into a supermarket? I'm hoping it has something to do with Karkat?" Tavros asked Gamzee.  
"Well we ran out of food and I cant cook so I'm letting him pick out the food." And thats when the dam broke. Tavros flooded both Gamzee and Karkat with questions so fast Karkat started to drown in them. 

Karkat stood in the kitchen preparing a spanish version of beef tomato stew, the way his mother had taught him growing up. Some how (probably swept away by charm) Karkat had ended up inviting Tavros over for dinner, whom happily accepted. Gamzee and Tavros were talking up a storm in the dining room, conversations ranging from their times at business school to the adventures they had shared during childhood times. It was oddly refreshing to Karkat, seeing Gamzee go off on tangents smiling happily or grimacing to put particular emphasis on the current tale he was sharing. Karkat hummed as he cooked and felt content although there was still a part of him that envied the friendship Tavros and Gamzee shared. "That smells amazing Karkat!" Tavros's voice pulled Karkat out of his thoughts.   
"Ah thank you, it's just about ready, Gamzee could you please grab the plates?"  
"I'd love to, but you're going to have to show me which cupboard they're in..." Gamzee rubbed his neck, obviously embarrassed.   
"Right above the dishwasher, get deep plates please" Karkat couldn't help but smile happily as Gamzee pulled down the plates and placed them on the table. Karkat set the rest of the table and put the stew in the center of it along with a pot of rice. When he pulled the lid off of the stew Tavros and Gamzee both audibly gasped. Hot steam escaped and all three were assulted by the most amazing aroma of home cooking. Karkat laughed and sat beside Gamzee and told them to help themselves. He had never seen food get eaten so fast, Tavros asking for seconds and Gamzee basically wolfing all of it down. Many times Karkat scolded him for getting food all over the place and telling him to slow down all the while Tavros laughed, obviously enjoying the sight. And when the food was done, Gamzee even loaded in the dishwasher whilst Karkat and Tavros got to know each other better. Gamzee joined the two, taking a seat on the couch right next to Karkat, throwing his arm around him. The three of them talked the night way, sharing stories and making memories, until the time came for Tavros to take his leave. First Gamzee said his goodbyes and then it was Karkat's turn. When he leaned down to give Tavros a hug he heard "I'm glad he's in such good hands, take care of him and trust me, he'll open up to you in no time" and then Tavros pushed a piece of paper into Karkat's hand. "Well sadly I must be off, you two behave yourselves and don't hesitate to call me anytime!" And with that it was down to two again. Karkat looked at the paper in his hand, it was a handwritten note reading "Here's my cell phone number, you can reach out to me any time. It was wonderful meeting you." With a small drawing of a heart. Karkat laughed and blushed slighty, delighted to have met such an incredible person.  
"Hey you're not getting all gooey for Tav are ya?" Gamzee's voice came from right behind Karkat whom jumped slightly.   
"Of course not, but you never told me you had such a wonderful friend." Karkat turned around and put his hands on Gamzee's chest.  
"We've known eachother for a very long time, I didn't think you would be interested in that kind of shit." Karkat kept still, waiting for Gamzee to continue.  
"There is a lot I still want to keep to myself, and I'm sorry for that, but I promise you will know some day." Gamzee ran his hand through Karkat's hair and kissed him gently on the forehead. "But, there is something that I would like to share with you." 

♋

"Gamzee are you sure this is safe?" Karkat asked nervously. Gamzee was busy breaking apart a nug from his jar of weed and prepping his bong. He had even taken the liberty of changing the bong water and replacing it with fresh water and some frozen strawberries. "Babe like I said, in no way do you have to do this, I want you to do this for yourself." Karkat still looked uneasy so Gamzee continued "Karkat this isn't crack or heroin, a good friend of mine grew this herself, it will just make you super relaxed." Gamzee took Karkat's hand and gently kissed it, and Karkat relaxed and gave Gamzee a reassuring nod. Gamzee finished packing his bowl and lifted the bong to sit between his legs. "I'll show you how to do it first, then I can give you an angel's kiss." "What's that?" "Well it'll be a lot easier on your lungs, just follow my lead alright babe?" Again Karkat nodded. Gamzee put his mouth over the bong and lit it, slowly inhaling, filling the bong with silky white smoke. When he lifted the bowl and inhaled, he leaned into Karkat and licked his lower lip slowly, and Karkat’s mouth opened automatically, Gamzee took this moment to breathe the smoke into his mouth, and told him to inhale as much as he felt comfortable with. Karkat’s throat burned and his body filled with warmth, he felt like a hot air balloon. Gamzee chuckled, pleased at the expression Karkat was giving him. "So how does it feel?" When Karkat finally found his voice he replied "It burns a lot, but somehow it's a good feeling?" Gamzee once again chuckled and took another hit, and they continued to smoke until the bowl was done and both Gamzee and Karkat were giggling like mad.

Gamzee took a long drag from the joint, the smoking dancing from his mouth as he let it out. He never looked at Karkat as he walked across the room, just slowly slid off his shirt and gracefully moved over to his stereo and turned it on. Karkat was sure he'd been planning this moment, for the song that started playing was Don't Dream it's Over by Crowded House. It was a classic yet perfect song, Karkat had no complaints. Gamzee now finally shifted his attention to Karkat. For as he turned around, swaying to the music slightly, all he was now focused on was Karkat. Joint in hand, he made his way over to him on the bed and slowly slid over top of Karkat, whom blushed furiously. Gamzee took another drag put the joint out and placed his lips over Karkat's, the smoke passing through Gamzee's mouth to his. Gamzee's hand slowly grazed over Karkat's body, fingers lingering over the edge of his shirt, then guiding it over Karkat's head and onto the floor. Karkat let his hands explore Gamzee's figure, trailing the curves of his back. The two seemed to be in their own word, everything was slowed, the weed heightened their senses and their need for touch grew stronger. Gamzee leaned down and started trailing kisses from Karkat's mouth along his ear and down his neck. Karkat purred and goosebumps erupted all over him, Gamzee's touch was electric and he felt stunned, not because he was nervous, but because he never wanted the feeling to end. It felt so surreal that Karkat was afraid if he moved, everything would end. But Gamzee lightly rocked against Karkat, whom instinctively returned the gesture. Hands made their way to their belts and quickly the two were nearly exposed. Gamzee pulled Karkat up so that he could lazily press kisses all over his body. All Karkat could do was hold onto Gamzee breathlessly. He felt incredible, Gamzee had hardly even done anything and yet he felt ecstasy. Gamzee pulled Karkat onto his lap and with a low breath said "I dont want to do anything more than this." Karkat, although taken by surprise, stayed still.   
"This is nice, just this, you and me, here right now." Gamzee repeated pulling Karkat closer, whom smiled and replied "Okay"   
And for the rest of the night, the two made love deeply, paying attention to the other's bodies and simply enjoying each others touch. The two felt more alive than ever, and the night could never have lasted long enough.


	4. The Wakeup Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who sent for a wake up call?

♋

A loud ringing noise roused Gamzee from his sleep. All he wanted was to turn over onto his side and continue to sleep a while longer because when he was sleeping, he could do something other than simply stare at the clocks in his apartment, wishing they would tick faster so that he could see Karkat again. Ever since Karkat got a full time job at the supermarket they frequented, all Gamzee could do was wait like a puppy until he returned. But thinking about Karkat wasn’t making the blasted ringing go away, so Gamzee groggily rolled out of bed and went to the source of the torture. He made his way over to the front door and reached out toward the small white communicator located beside it and held the button down and said “Hello?” His simple response was met with 

“GAMZEE! Open up! It’s Catnip!!”

“Oh Nepeta, come on up” Gamzee said as he mentally prepared himself for the energy ball that was Nepeta. She was the kind of girl that gave off so much energy it was like staring into a bunch of electrons bouncing off of eachother. Yet she was charming, her short hair in bouncy curls, her dark skin, and those deep, almost black eyes, everything about her was radiant.   
She just sat there, across from him, legs stretched and her feet tapping each other lightly. Gamzee raised his eyebrow at her and all she did was grin wide and continue to stare at him so he took it upon himself to start the conversation.

“So, what brings you round these parts?”

“Well you of course!”

“Right, did you need something or were you just dropping by?”

“A little bit of both? I was just bringing over some fresh shatter that Equius helped make because you are our favorite customer, but also, it just so happens that it is my birthday in two days, and I want you to be at the party!”

“Thanks, want me to grab my rig?” Nepeta nodded happily. “What time do you want me there?” Gamzee got up and fetched his dabbing rig and handed it and a small torch to Nepeta.  
“Of course you can show up whenever you’d like, I know how sometimes it takes a while for you to get ready.” She winked at him then and Gamzee chuckled giving her a sarcastic look. She simply shrugged and laughed.

“Alright what time does it actually start? I’ll try to show up on time.” Nepeta, who was in the middle of a toke, stopped and slowly lifted her head to look at him, a puzzled look on her face and then as if a bolt of lightning hit her she sprung up, almost sending Gamzee’s bong flying through the air. Gamzee nearly had a heart attack and Nepeta started to cough, slowly putting the bong back on the table, back to safety where Gamzee didn’t need worry about it. She took a moment to gather her thoughts and then scooted her chair closer to Gamzee, as if he wouldn’t hear her if she was any further away.

“Gamzee, are you seeing someone..?”

“Yeah you could say that”

“Do they live with you? Is that why your place finally looks like someone lives in it??”

“Yes he does, his name’s Karkat, though I am quite fond of the name firecracker cause it describes him better” Gamzee smiled sheepishly just thinking about him. Nepeta now looked as if was about to explode, instead she leaned forward and hugged Gamzee and squeezed him tight. “Hey Catnip? Think you could release your death grip now?” 

“Oh yes sorry! I’m just so happy for you Gamzee!”

“Yeah yeah, quit looking at me like that, and also give me my bong, you gotta catch me up with what the crew’s been up to”.


End file.
